


Do Nadiyon ka Paani Ft. Rabta!

by Dreamer_Laas



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is adding a sequel to prequel of a movie!, Author is typing away at 3AM, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Laas/pseuds/Dreamer_Laas
Summary: 6th September! Its Aman and Karthik's soul wedding's 2nd Anniversary.Aman thought he had a surprise Karthik. Destiny had a better one for both of them.By all means this is the sequel for Do Nadiyon Ka Paani fic.I know its a bit delayed... but inspiration struck late! Dont blame me!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	Do Nadiyon ka Paani Ft. Rabta!

**AMAN**

**6th September 12 midnight.**

Its 12 o clock in the night, and still sleep evades Aman. But in a pleasantly nervous way. 

Karthik was comfortably spread across him, exhausted slightly by his day long outdoor shoot and their passionate session after. 

Automatically Aman’s fingers reached to caress his husband’s hair. His Karthik, his husband, his partner, his best friend his everything. 

His Karthik who snuggles his head into the crook of his neck and holds him like a koala as he sleeps, his Karthik who still hugs him from behind as he makes their first cup of coffee, his Karthik, whom he almost lost to his family’s homophobia and then earned him back miraculously.

Its been five years since this wonderful man made an entry into his life. Two years since they married, married in every sense of the word. One soul two hearts.

> Sadiyon Se Tarse Hai Jaise Zindagi Ke Liye  
>  Tere Sauhbat Mein Duaayein Hain Ussi Ke Liye  
>  Tere Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara  
>  Maanu Mujhko Banaya Tere Hi Jaise Kisi Ke Liye  
>  Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
>  Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye

Smiling ear-to-ear waiting for their anniversary to dawn, Aman closed his slightly tearing eyes.

Thank you Bholenath! for the sweetest gift ever!

Karthik, murmured, “Aman” before adjusting himself more securely in Aman’s arms. Aman ran his fingers through his goofball’s hair, trying to get some sleep.

The thing is that he was too excited to even catch a wink. He has a surprise for his Karthik babu and he cannot wait to give it to him. 

Generally surprises are Karthik’s department, but this time Aman could actually keep his mouth under check and actually pulled this off without Karthik getting a whiff of it. Of course, Karthik is really busy these days, even in the lockdown as part-time superstar of youtube, taking classes, singing songs, keeping his tribe engaged. Juggling that with full time responsibilities of being the creative head of SmartAds. 

Aman is really proud of their growth together. The day they agreed to work for Gaurav sir, they were literally unsure if their combined salaries would cover the expenses in a city like Delhi. But as SmartAds became the first digital martketing agency in NCR, their careers simply skyrocketed. Gaurav sir, made them his partners, and now Karthik is leading a learning initiative for creative youngsters, called The Tribe.

But Aman’s surprise is going to be really special to Karthik. After all, it was his dear dream to create a safe haven for street children, and finally the registration, paperwork and everything is finalised. From tomorrow Karthik and Aman will be the joint directors of “Avanthika foundation for street children.”

Avanthika. They had brainstormed for hours for that name. Karthik and Aman were not the only people involved in this mission. Keshav who came and settled in Delhi, has been a huge part of this. And so was Devika. Karthik wanted to all their names to fit in the name and voila! 

Only two days back, Swami called him with the good news that the legal procedures were complete. 

Avanthika is going to be their baby. Karthik will be jumping with joy in a few hours. They can finally open their doors open for every child seeking shelter, give them not just food, but also medical, counseling, educational, and vocational assistance.

* * *

**Karthik**

**6th September 2:23 AM**

Knock knock knock.

Someone was insistently pounding on the door. Karthik got up groggily to see his Aman in heavenly slumber. The knocks were insistent. So he slowly disentangled himself from him to see who would come to them at this ungodly hour. The dogs were causing quite a riot down the street. Ignoring a slight shiver that ran down his spine, he opened the door. To find a bleeding Jugni with a small bundle in her hands.

“Jugni!” he exclaimed in his shock. His spiked voice woke Aman. 

“Karthik?” he called in the darkness. Cursing under his Karthik called to him, “Aman baby yahan hoon?”

“Jugni… bacchi …Kya hua…yeh Khoon…!”Karthik asked anxiously as he took the seven year old carefully into his arms.

“Bhaiyya… bacchi…. Kutte… mujhe…” Jugni sobbed uncontrollably.

Aman switched on the lights. Thankfully, it was cold and they put on their pajamas before going to bed. 

“Jugni? Bholenath ithna khoon… Karthik kya hua isse?” Aman asked as he helped Karthik bring her in. Aman automatically reached for the precarious bundle in her hands.

“Pata nahi!”Karthik said, concern writ on his face, gently jostling Jugni’s shaking frame.

“Baccha! Kya hua… kedi rolaisi?” he cooed in warm Punjabi. Aman meanwhile jostled the bundle and found a new-born baby inside the bundle.

“Karthik!” exclaimed Aman in a shell-shocked breathy voice. 

“Oh God God… god…. Its a baby… its a small baby..”

“She is injured Karthik, Jugni… baccha,… Tune baby ko kutthosen bacchaya?”

Jugni nodded. She herself had scrapes, bruises, and nasty gash on her shin. 

“Karthik chalo issko first aid dete hain aur hospital chalthe hain, Bacchi ka khoon beh raha hain… baby toh hil bhi nahi rahi hain. Chalo Jaldi.”

Karthik nodded and both set off first into their wash basin, to clean Jugni’s wounds, while Aman gingerly pressed wet cotton, on the newborn baby’s wounds.

A lump formed in Karthik’s throat. Jugni had to fight street dogs off a baby. What could possibly be more dire than this. 

Aman had his eyes streaming with tears, when the baby suddenly crying in full gusto. Jugni’s wounds were also cleaned. Jugni stopped sobbing looking at the sight of Aman jostling the baby gently cooing something inaudible in his soft voice.

Karthik smiled, he always knew his Aman would be a great father. Karthik didnt realise he was crying till Jugni wiped his tears with her little hands. Karthik looked back at the darling child who brought them the greatest gift ever.

“Kutthon se kalli kalli ladh bacchaya hain bacchiko… meri sherni!” Karthik said hugging the child gingerly because her wounds are still fresh. 

Jugni however, had no reservations on jumping into Karthik’s arms and nestled herself into his chest and said in a quivering voice, “Main bahut darr gayi thi bhaiyya! Socha tha, mein marr jaaungi.”

“Hayye ! Aise nahin kahte baccha! Tu sherni hai meri…” Karthik comforted her. His heart aching painfully at the ordeal she might have been through. 

Aman moved slowly towards them, holding the baby dearly to himself, wrapping the cloth back. 

“Karthik! Chalo dono ko hospital le chalthe hain… Jugni ko dressing ki zaroorat hain…”

Karthik nodded tearfully and followed Aman out. For a moment his heart ached at the poignance of the moment. The little baby in Aman’s hands, a small child in his. Its like their little world, their family.

* * *

**Aman**

**6th September 3 AM**

  
“Don’t Worry, the baby danger se bahar hain,” Dr Chaddha smiled.

Karthik squeezed his hand in relief. They had unconsciously held hands as they waited for the doctor and his team to treat Jugni and the baby. He had been more worried about the baby, its only a day-old baby girl. Who in the world could leave such a sweetheart near a dump!

He smiled at Jugni who was lying on the hospital bed with a weak smile.

“Jugni Sir?”Aman asked worried.

“Haan… woh bhi theek hain… aur do injections deni baaki hain. Uske baad… she will be fit and fine.” Dr Chaddha said in his clinically disinterested tone.

“Thank you doctor.”Karthik said, still sounding tearful.

“Tell me something,… yeh dono bacche aapko kaise mile?” asked the doctor curiously.

“Actually… woh ham ek centre chala rahe hain, jahaan pe, locality ke bacchen aa sakthe hain. Jugni wahan aati hain… ussine uss baby ko kutthon se baccha kar hamare pass laayi.” Aman replied.

“My god!”

“And you two are a…” Dr Chaddha shifted his collar uncomfortably, “a couple?”

“Jee! This is my husband Karthik.”

“Alright… So, yeh papers aap dono sign kar lee jiye... Just a few formalities, to relieve you of the responsibility of the kids…”

“I am sorry what?”

“Obviously… these two kids are not your responsibility… Jugni, right? Woh aapki kuch nahi lagti , usske parents ke baare mein agar aapko agar pata hain toh bula lijiye. Baat rahi, baby ki… ham kisi sharanalay ko use de denge…”

“Kya kyun?” Karthik exclaimed in horror.

“Doctor… aap sharanalay ko kyun denge… ham hain uss bacchi ke liye… usski dekhbaal hum karengena,”said Aman trying to stay neutral. His heart ached when understood the situation.

“Nahi… yeh rules ke against hain… Aap do mard, ek bacchi ki custody nahi le sakthe. Gay couples hona, bhale hi law ke khilaaf nahi hain, na aapki shaadi shaadi maani jaati hain, na aapko bacche god lene ki adhikar hain.”

“Lekin”

“Dekhiye,… aap mujhse iss waqt behes naa karen toh hi behtar hain. Har din subah, Teresa trust walen sisters aate hain… agar koi anaath bacchen hain toh unhe le jaane ke liye. Illegally aap ko iss bacchi ko ham nahi de sakthe." Dr Chaddha said sternly.

Aman got the impossibility of the situation.

“Doctor please… baby anaath nahi hain… Jugni usse hamare paas le aayi… woh hamari beti hain!” Karthik pleaded.

While Aman sat there processing the whole thing. A germ of an idea taking its seed. There is no chance that they will give up their daughter. 

“Karthik….”Aman said quietly, grasping Karthik’s hand. He turned to the stone-faced doctor and politely said“Doctor give us a moment please…”

“Sure.” Doctor nodded, showing them a space behind a makeshift partition.

  
“Karthik… come with me…”

  
Aman literally dragged Karthik out, cupped his cheeks and brought him closer to himself. 

  
“Aman… woh… Aman…Hamari bacchi … I want our baby back…” Karthik said in a small pleading voice. Aman gulped back the lump that formed in his throat. He has to stay strong here. 

He rested his forehead against Karthik’s and cajoled him in his deep mellowing voice.“Shssh… Sh… Karthik mere baat sunn…Humari bacchi kaheen nahin jaayegi… Listen to me… do you trust me? Mein hamari beti ko waapis laaunga...”

Karthik took a moment to look into Aman’s eyes. Tears still hanging from his lashes. He gulped painfully and nods,“Okay.”

Aman placed a chaste kiss on his husband’s half-pout. Knowing fully well, that there is a huge risk attached to his plan.

“My strong baby! Leave it to me alright.”

* * *

**Karthik**

**6th September 4 AM**

Karthik’s dream of a moment got shattered. And he could not get out of the daze. 

_Kya karoon mein… Aisa kya kar saktha hoon jisse se baby wapis aajaye. Aman ke usse sehlaata hua dekh ke dil ko jiase raahat milthi hain._

_The baby in his arms completed something that I didnt even know was incomplete till then. Karthik, Aman aur ek choti si Gudiya Rani. Yeh duniya shayad ise accept nahi karpaayegi. Phir se ek jung ladna padega shayad… do saal pehle parivaar ke saath lada tha… abh parivaar ke liye ladna hain._

_Agar Aman bhi yahi chatha hai… toh ham ladenge. Na jaane kya hain , uss choti si bacchi mein, kuch toh jaadu hain, ham dono hi baap ban gaye uske._

Aman looked at his dazed husband, took his hand in his and gently run circles on the back of his hand. He knows what soothes his Karthik.

They both sat back down on their bed, tired, not physically but emotionally. Jugni was still awake by the time they left. They waited until Jugni’s parents arrived. 

“Mein galat hoon kya?” Karthik asked, unable to contain it any longer. “Hamari gudiya Rani ko ghar laane ka zid … galat hain kya?

“No baby,… hum galat nahin hain…and I promise… I will bring her back.”

“How?”

Aman simply smiled and reached out to Karthik, who melted into his arms.

> Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai  
>  Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Hai Marna Issi Ke Liye   
>  Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
>  Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye

Karthik let out the breathe he was holding, and engulfed Aman in his hug. Aman kept rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. And somehow sleep found them back.

* * *

**Keshav**

**6th September 8 AM**

“Jiju theek hain?” Keshav asked frowning slightly. Aman told him a plan that looked like a total sham to him.

He was supposed to go with Devika dee, as Teresa home volunteers and pick up a baby. The biggest and most glaring plot hole is that, if the actual volunteers come, they would be caught.

But Keshav is willing to risk it. And so is Devika. Its Aman and Karthik after all, Karthik looked distraught in the morning of their anniversary. Aman also barely kept himself together, while he narrated to them what happened to them last night. One look at both of them told how important bringing this baby back is for them.

Devika was supposed to meet him at the hospital. He spotted her and a tall man with her behind her.

“Dee…” He called.

“Keshav… acchaa hain ki tu aa gaya… hame properly ek baar reherase karna hain,” Devika said in huffs. She had just delivered a cute baby herself, just ten days back.

Keshav looked quizzically at the tall man. Devika looked back and facepalmed, “Tu pehchana nahi, yaheen hain Ravi…”

“Oh! Sorry… inko directly kabhi dekha naheen na…”Keshav said, scratching his head, “Aap kab aaye,… Canada se?”

“Flights chaloo hote hi… 14 days ke quarantine ke baad aa raha hoon… surprise deni ki soch raha tha,… lekin toh syaape hi syappen hain!” Ravi chuckled good naturedly.

“Accha hua aap aa gaye hain!”

“Ab plan sunn…” Devika said impatiently. Devika, Ravi and Keshav huddled together to discuss their plan.

A few minutes of mutters later, “Chall! Ye ham ko karna hi karna hain.” Devika said.

“Aye Aye captain,” said both Ravi and Keshav

“Keshav tu chal pehle….”

Keshav shuffled his collar and channeled all his anxious confidence and strode upto reception. 

“Yahaa… pedeatric ward hain?” He asked in a bossy tone.

The receptionist looked at him puzzled, “Jee… aap kaun?”

“I am Keshav…, mein yahaan jaanch karne aaya… hamare paas missing child case aaya…”

“Oh ok… Aap straight jaake right lijiye.”

“Thank you.” Keshav breathed.

_Yay! First stage cleared._

“Hello Doctor….Dr, Chaddha right?” he asked walking into the children's ward. A young doctor looked up from the desk.

“Jee nahin… mein yahaan Junior doctor hoon. Dr. Revanth.” 

“Hi Keshav here… Hamare paas ek missing child ka complaint aaya hain… hamko information mili hain…ki aapke hospital mein, abandoned children registry hain,…”

“Jee Bilkul.” The young doctor produced a file with the details of children. Keshav tapped the latest entry directly.

“Yeh… one year old… female… kab mili aapko?”

“Kal raath ko hi sir!”

“Accha… oh… kal raath… kaun laaya iss yahaan?” Keshav said trying hard to act as naturally as possible.

“Do aadmi sir, ek aur bacchi ko laaye… apparently, yeh bacchi ne uss baby ko street dogs se bachaaya.”

“Oh god!”

Keshav called Devika, “Ma’am… hame aapke bacche ka ek lead mila… baby yaheen pe hain… shaayad aap hi ka ho… aap yahaan aa sakthe?”

he cut the call and looked back at the doctor, who was looking a little puzzled.

“Bahut high-profile log hain… kal raat ko missing complaint dee unhone… kal raat se trace kar rahe the baby ko”

“Accha… strange ithna high-profile case hain toh … street pein kaise mili bacchi?”

“Abh… aapko kya kuch nahi pata hain… babies ko kidnap karleten hain…shayad aise hi…we never know” Keshav said.

_Careful now! dont overdo it... phir aisa na ho ki bandhe ko doubt aajaaye!_

“Haa thats true….” agreed the doctor thoughtfully.

Devika rushed into the ward. Keshav mentally facepalmed, who would come so fast. The junior doc also seemed to realise that, judging his quizzical look.

“Thank you Officer, ham yaheen paas mein the…” Devika covered her mishap with nautral grace.

“Oh!” Keshav breathed and turned towards Dr.Revanth, “Doctor… aap please baby inhe dikhaaye…”

“Sure…”

After a moment, the young doctor brought a smal bundle surreptioulsy, looking curiously at Devika and Ravi.

“Oh my god! Mera baby… baby … Ravi hamara…” Devika exclaimed. There were actual tears in her eyes. Keshav wondered whether it is the effect of motherhood on her or her natural flair for acting, no one would doubt her.

“Aap ka hi baby hain?” the junior doctor asked.

“Haan!” Ravi said in a low and firm voice.

“One-day baby ko street pein aa gayi phir…” the junior doctor hesitated.

_The doctor is asking all valid questions, in no time we will get caught!_

Devika seemed to channel her inner Sridevi, putting up an innocent face, “Mujhe pata nahin… Ravi…nanny ke care mein chodh ke formalities karne chale gaye… mein sedation mein thi…”'

The doctor nodded. That made sense.

Ravi took over with ease from there and continued, “Nanny… she is a bitch… hospital ke staff ko bhi escape karke bhag gayi… baby ko lekar… kal raat ko… Ham immediately ho gaye the… issliye… thank God … hamko hamare bacchi mill gayi!”

“Ok… thode formalities hain… aap aapka apne details yahaan pe likhiye.” The doctor relented at last

* * *

**Aman**

**6th September 10 AM**

“Karthik…” Aman called him from kitchen. He was slowly pouring milk into the pan with deliciously sizzling cooking gajar ka halwa. Karthik’s favorite. Aman got the message from Devika that the mission is accomplished. Now all he has to do is keep his happiness in check.

“Haan baby?” Karthik peeped into the kitchen. He is holding a stack of papers, invoices. Dealing with them is his everyday’s bitter pill.

“Kaam jaldi finish karlo… ek jagah jaana hain…”Aman called back. Not looking back at Karthik, because he could hardly contain his excitement.

“Accchaa? Toh wahan hain tera surprise,” Asked Karthik shrewdly.

“Kya? Kya surprise,” Aman shrugged conscious of the fact that Karthik left his papers on the table and slowly stalked towards him. A moment later two arms snaked around him, and Karthik’s warm breath swept on him. 

“Offo Aman babu… Karthik se baatein chipanaa mushkill hi naheen naamumkin hain!” Karthik said, sounding and looking extremely smug.

“Accha…?” Aman managed to challenge him, even as his inside were melting,“Dekhte hain!”

Ten minutes and several improptu Romeo kisses later Aman realised that they were running late. He hurriedly packed a huge dish of Gajar ka Halwa, while Karthik finished last of his filing. 

Karthik stalked back into the kitchen, “Haaye! Itha bada box! Gaajar ka halwa hain yaa gajar ka nadee?”

“Saale! Bahut majak soojh raha hain tujhe subah subah! Aake mera help karna” Aman huffed in frustration.

“Accha theek hain theek hain” Karthik chuckled.

___________________________________________________________________

**6th September 11 AM**

Aman and Karthik walked hand-in-hand to their new facility. Karthik looked around in wonder. It was a huge ass hall with brightly coloured walls. It looked like a happy place. It must be a happy place. This place will be a safe haven for kids from the streets… they will eat here, learn here, get counseled here, some of them will even stay here. Aman made all the necessary arrangements.

“Aman?” Karthik said in wonder. His voice was echoing in the empty room.

“Accha laga mera surprise mere Jahanpanaah?” Aman asked him, pulling him towards himself.

Karthik cupped both his cheeks, and said in a voice thick with emotion, “Have I ever told you that you are the best husband ever!”

“Accha… Woh post to aapkaa hain!”Aman said playfully pecking at Karthik’s lips.

“No…Mr. Aman Singh Tripathi… you are the best husband ever…” said Karthik with a passion that survived five years of their relationship.

“Aur shaayad sabse best papa bhi” Devika said from behind them.

Karthik turned to find Devika with a baby and Ravi holding another bundle! And Keshav with a bundle of papers.

“Ravi?” Aman turned in surprise.

“Ravi… tu kab aaya?” Karthik seconded the same.

“Happy 2nd anniversary Guys…”Ravi exclaimed. 

“Devi…” Karthik greeted his friend with an excited side hug, “Ek minute teri doosri bacchi kab hui…?”

“Abey Duffer! Yeh tum logon ki bacchi hain!” Devika said happily smacking his head.

“Kya…” Karthik exclaimed in surprise. Devika and Ravi nodded excitedly, while Kesha whistled joyfully. 

“Hamari bacchi?” Karthik said yet again… in wonder, in tears and joy.

Aman collected her carefully into his arms, “Dekh Karthik… Hamari Avanthika!”

“Avanthika?” Devika asked puzzled.

“Haan,… Aap logon ki registered NGO.Avanthika…” Keshav stepped forward with the documents

“Kya! Paper work bhi ho gaya…” Karthik asked, his eyes dancing in joy. Now that was the expression that Aman longed to see on Karthik.

“Haa yaheen tha mera surprise… tera sapna…”

“Nahi… hamara sapna… hamara pehla baby!”

“Aman tu bhi na,… hamara dono first babies ka naam Avanthika rakh diya?” Devika exclaimed playfully.

“Devi, Ravi, Keshav… tum log world ke best ho… yeh sab tum logon ke bina possible nahi hain!”

“Come on! Aman, tum logon ki god bharaayi keliye aansu bachake rakh!”

Another pleasant round of laughter echoes in the room.

Ravi said seriously, “Haa… pata hain kithna bada drama karna hamko?”

“Devika kuch bhi Drama ke bina nahin karthi….” Karthik punched her playfully.

Aman looked a little troubled,“ham yeh theek kar rahe hain na?”

“Abhi yeh doubt kyun aaya tujhe?” Devika asked.

“Matlab…agar baby ka asli maa, baap isse doondh rahe toh?” Aman asked, an unknown fear gripping him. After a second he understood that, he cannot part with the baby…

“Toh woh pakka yahaan pe aake check karenge… iss shehar mein kahin na kahin, ek baccha yaa bacchi ko abandon kiya jaata hain…”Ravi said, in a comforting tone.

“Baby…humare liye Rab ji ka blessing hain Aman.” Karthik said, taking the baby into his arms.

Aman smiled. Its true. 

_2nd Anniversary ke din … ek nayi padhaav ka shuruwaat! Humko bhi parenting ka hakh toh banta hain!_

_Thank you Bholenath! Yeh unkahi rabta hain... Hamari beti hame mili_

“Toh abhi …Chalo Avanthik Singh ko pura center dikhate hain…” Aman said enthusiastically.

“Ek minute… Avanthika Singh, yeh tu ne kaise decide karli?” Karthik asked.

“Avanthika Singh sounds cool Karthik…” Aman rolled his eyes

“ Nahi…Avanthika Tripathi bahut acchi lagrahi hain.. Rajni Tripathi ki tarah!”Karthik pouted.

“Singh!”

“Tripathi!”

“Singh”

“Tripathi!”

“Tum log shuru hogaye phirse?” Devika asked face palming.

“Hum log khatam hi kab huve!” Karman replied laughing, as baby Avanthika gurgled in their arms.

>   
>  Meharbaani Jaate Jaate Mujh Pe Kar Gaya  
>  Guzarta Sa Lamha Ek Daaman Bhar Gaya  
>  Tere Nazara Mila, Roshan Sitaara Mila  
>  Takdeer Ki Kashtiyon Ko, Kinara Mila  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont kill me for not updating my other fic yet... Will be updating in a day!
> 
> I hope you liked my little treat. 6th Sept is and ever will be a dramatic day for all of us and for so many reasons. And yet LGBTQI+ in India has a long way to go! Although the way Avanthika comes to Karman is slightly unethical, I think homosexual couples should have equal right for weddings, marriage and parenthood.  
> After all Love is love!


End file.
